


This Time

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Frottage, Graphic Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has kissed Jack everywhere but on the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jack/Daniel Kissathon, prompt 'porntastic kisses.'

"Nuh-uh," Jack said when Daniel curled over him with the clear intent of applying his lips to Jack's scrotum, and brought Daniel back up to him with two fingertips laid softly on Daniel's throat. "On the mouth this time."

"I thought," Daniel started -- then said "Huh" and sank down on one hip in the rumpled sheets. "I thought that kind of kissing would-- I thought you wouldn't want me to kiss you on the mouth."

The first time Daniel had kissed Jack into orgasm, he'd done it by kissing Jack's nipples -- chapped lips circling scratchy-soft around one and then the other, brushing teases that hinted at sucks and bites and made them ache to be sucked and bitten, that made Jack come into Daniel's hand before it had even closed around him to squeeze. The second time Daniel had kissed Jack into orgasm, he'd done it by kissing Jack's glans -- two fingers and a thumb holding Jack's penis straight up while he laid soft kisses over the crown of it, around the rim, to each side of the slit. It was meant to be foreplay, Jack knew, another tease, light stimulation to work him up to being blown ... but one kiss was slower and more lingering than the rest, a sweet, eyes-closed savoring, and with a fractured groan of longing Jack was spilling over Daniel's fingers, spilling down the length of himself, and he grayed out somewhere between the sensation of Daniel licking him clean and the realization that Daniel had moved his creamed hand down to bring himself off with Jack's come. The last time Daniel had kissed Jack into orgasm, he'd done it by kissing Jack's asshole -- spreading Jack's cheeks to stroke his lips around the outside of the opening, then stretching him slowly wider to paint wet circles just inside it with his tongue, finally pressing in deep to French-kiss a place that had hardly known touch, to make Jack burst into the mattress he hadn't even started to hump yet.

Daniel had been kissing him all night, over and over again in this bed, tender kisses that conveyed so much pure love to such understimulated parts of Jack's body that Jack came, over and over again, with almost no attention to his cock, then lay poleaxed while Daniel rubbed off against his thigh or his hip or the crack of his ass, moaning through what felt like a second climax every time Daniel came, too stupefied by pleasure to notice what Daniel _wasn't_ doing.

This time, he'd noticed. This time he'd seen the way Daniel's gaze dropped to his mouth and then flickered away, Daniel's leaning body veering off towards where his hand was opening Jack's legs. As if he'd forgotten for a second, and gone to make love to him, and been deflected by an invisible wall -- the forcefield of his assumption that _this is just sex_. Daniel had offered, Jack had said hell yeah; he'd had no idea that the in-love thing wasn't a given, that fuck-or-hold-back wasn't the only question.

This time when Daniel kissed him into orgasm, he'd damn well do it by kissing Jack's lips.

"You thought that kind of kissing would cross a line," Jack finished for him. "So you do every other kind of kissing you can think of. Don't get me wrong, it's sexy as hell -- "

"I guess it must be," Daniel said, his whole body relaxing, message already received -- his expression warming into gentle, tolerant, amused affection, like an honest-to-god mask lifting to show what'd been underneath the whole time. "Since you keep going off before I can do anything else."

Jack smiled back at him, letting all the love and hot desire show on his face and in his eyes, and opened his arms. "So how about we see how fast I lose it if you go for the mouth?"

Daniel started to lean down to Jack's mouth and reach down for Jack's dick, and Jack got hold of the arm and pulled it across, unbalancing Daniel to make him base out by throwing a knee over. "And on top this time," Jack said, smiling love and challenge up into Daniel's face.

"I've been on top every time," Daniel said, voice thick with lust and gentle laughter.

"Don't I know it." _And **that**, my friend, is **hotter** than hell._ "This time I mean _all_ of you."

"All of me, huh?" Daniel said, lowering his body, lowering his head, until both erections were sweetly sandwiched between their abs and Daniel's lips were a breath shy of Jack's and Jack had all that muscle and warm soft naked skin against his, from ankles to chest.

"The whole package," Jack breathed as chapped-satin lips dipped down to brush his, and "The whole shebang" as they stroked tenderly across, and "Whole kit 'n' kaboodle" just before they pressed in, full and soft and more delicious than he'd dreamed, and sent a swelling surge of heat down to curl his toes and tighten his groin and throb through his cock from base to tip.

Into Jack's lips, Daniel murmured, "You realize you're cheating me out of kissing your balls."

"Nnng," Jack slurred as Daniel's tongue filled his mouth and Daniel's hips gave a sultry thrust and down between them their balls kissed each other -- and just like that he was coming, blindingly at first and then harder and harder as Daniel's kiss got deeper and rougher and hungrier. Daniel gripped his hair and his shoulder and cried out into his mouth and erupted against his spasming cock, and that made it the first time Daniel had kissed them both into orgasm, because it was the first time Jack got to kiss back.

Jack cradled the precious weight of boneless postorgasmic Daniel against him and nuzzled into Daniel's ear as Daniel's head sank down beside his, and said, "Next time. And next time I'll kiss yours while you're doing it."


End file.
